London's Desire
by lilith210
Summary: Maddie and London play a game of truth or dare. This is rated M for a reason, so please if that would bother you don't read this. Contains Femmeslash.


London was used to getting everything she wanted. Well, everything except Maddie. They had been friends for years, but London had never made a move. But, tonight was going to be different. London had invited Maddie up to her suite for a sleepover. Maddie was wearing a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a blue t-shirt. London, on the other hand, was wearing a pink, silk, negligee that she had bought earlier that morning from Victoria's Secret.

"So Maddie," London scooted closer to Maddie, "what do we do at these sleepover things?"

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Well, typically, you watch movies and play games."

"What kind of games?" this was the moment London was waiting for.

"Um…there are board games, light as a feather, stiff as a board, 'I've never...,' oh and of course there's Truth or Dare."

"Oh, that one," London clapped her hands together. "I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

"Uhhh…truth," Maddie said enthusiastically placing a pillow on her lap. London would have killed to be that pillow.

"How far have you gone with a guy?" London asked, she knew that Maddie was going to pick truth but she still sort of hoped she would have picked dare.

"Umm…" Maddie blushed, "okay you have to promise me that this never leaves this room."

"Of course," London said. "Now, spill."

"Okay, once I gave head to a guy," Maddie blushed even redder and dug her head into the pillow on her lap.

"Who?" London was on the edge of her seat.

"Oh…umm…okay, Estaban," Maddie's face resembled a tomato.

"Estaban!" London suddenly wanted to fire Estaban.

"We were dating at the time and we just got into the moment," Maddie looked slightly abashed. "Well, what about you, truth or dare?"

"Truth," London said quickly.

"How far have you gone with a guy?" Maddie was so predictable sometimes.

"Oh…umm..," what could London say. In honesty she had had sex with Todd St. Mark but she didn't want Maddie to think of her as a whore. But hadn't Maddie just admitted to sucking off Estaban, so she decided that honesty was going to be the best policy.

"I had sex with Todd St. Mark," London said turning a soft shade of purple.

"Really," Maddie's eyes lit up. "What was it like?"

"Um…I'd really rather not talk about that. Besides it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Maddie said with a large smile.

"Kiss me," London said without much thought.

"What?" Maddie's eyes were clouded with confusion.

"Kiss me," London demanded. Before Maddie could react London leaned in and kissed her. Maddie was stiff in her arms for a second before allowing herself to loosen up. London gently nibbled on Maddie's lower lip and Maddie could feel herself shudder with excitement.

London began to feel bold and pushed her hand up Maddie's shirt. London's skin was as smooth as the silk she wore and Maddie's flesh tingled wherever London's hand touched. Slowly London began to pull off Maddie's shirt, but Maddie stopped her. "London are you sure?" Maddie had developed a crush on London a little over a year ago, but never thought that London would be interested in her.

"Yes," London said and slipped Maddie's shirt over her head. Maddie wore a see through bra that made London want to tear off the rest of Maddie's clothing. Suddenly Maddie leaned over and pulled off London's nightgown. London licked her lips and removed Maddie's pants, she wasn't wearing any panties. London leaned her head down and gently kissed Maddie's stomach and could feel Maddie shiver slightly underneath her.

Maddie ran her hand through London's hair; it was like running her hand through water. London looked up at Maddie and an almost sinister smile crossed her face. London removed Maddie's bra and kissed the flesh between her breasts then gently moved her lips to the right. She gently sucked on Maddie's nipple and Maddie moaned with joy. London's heart began to pulse and knew she had to take the next step. London gently took her hand and pried Maddie's legs open and place her fingers into Maddie's crevice.

Maddie moaned deeply and London pushed her fingers in deeper. London gently moved her fingers around and Maddie tensed at her every move. London pressed her lips back onto Maddie's breast and began to suck hard on her nipples. Maddie moaned louder and louder before letting out a stifled scream into the pillow she had once had placed on her lap.

Suddenly Maddie pushed London up and London looked disappointed. "Don't look at me like that," Maddie pushed London down on the bed. "It's my turn." Maddie's smile resembled London's as she stripped London of the rest of her clothes. Maddie positioned her head between London's legs as London stared down at her. Maddie's tongue came out and licked London softly, London stifled a scream. Maddie seemed to know all the right spots and London was screaming within seconds.

Maddie rose from between London's legs, covered herself and London with a blanket and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day they each acted as if nothing had changed but every night Maddie would go up to London's room. They wouldn't always make love, sometimes they would just talk. London confessed to Maddie that she missed her father and wished he would come visit more. Maddie told London that fore the longest time Maddie had been so jealous of London that she had been tempted to poison her.

They stayed together until the day they died, because that's what London wanted and what London wants London gets.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first shot at a M rated fic so be kind. I'm sorry if the ending sucks, but I couldn't think of how to end it. Anyways, tell me what you think. T.T.F.N. ta-ta-for-now._


End file.
